Broken and Alone
by Haliii
Summary: Merlin is devastated as he explores what is left of his home. Aredian has destroyed it all. And this is how Arthur finds his manservant. One-shot, please R&R. Spoilers for 'The Witchfinder'.


**Hey :o) I was really encouraged by the response from my first fic, so I decided to write another one.**

**I own nothing.**

**Please tell me what you think :o)**

**Haliii x**

* * *

He was on the way to his home.

Gaius's home.

Their home.

Merlin walked up the stone steps, turned the corner, and wished he hadn't. His face crumpled, a mess of disbelief and shock etched into his expression.

All was wrecked. Obliterated. Destroyed.

His home lay in tatters. Brutally, violently and mercilessly ripped apart. Everything they owned, destroyed.

And all because of him.

Merlin delicately entered the room. Papers and books were strewn across the floor, Gaius's life's work. Broken glass was scattered everywhere. Everything shattered, disrespected, rummaged through for just one small thing that made a big difference.

Proof.

Proof that Merlin was a sorcerer.

But, even though they had found it, Merlin wasn't getting any punishment. Another person was going to suffer for another one of his mistakes. And this time, it was someone close to him. The man he loved as a father.

Gaius.

And he hadn't even done anything wrong.

Merlin tentatively walked over to Gaius's worktable, gently picking up a battered test tube rack, the test tubes in it cracked, from one of Gaius's experiments. Tears stung his eyes as the room painfully reminded him of his guardian. Their home had been destroyed, and Gaius was going to suffer. Everything was crushed.

And all Merlin could do was cry.

Cry for his home.

But mostly, cry for Gaius.

It wasn't fair! It wasn't the physician's fault! Gaius was a good man, he didn't deserve this!

In a blaze of fury, Merlin grabbed the test tube rack and threw it with the full force of his anger, slamming it against the ground. The glass and wood splintered everywhere, but it didn't make a difference. The room was already in such a state there was practically no change.

His anger drained as quickly as it had sufaced, and Merlin sank to his knees, leaning against the table. Gaius had done everything for Merlin. He didn't even know Merlin when he'd agreed to take the boy in. But still, he had agreed. And now Gaius was the father that Merlin had never had.

"But will he be for much longer?" Merlin whispered brokenly.

"What are you talking about?"

Merlin looked up in surprise to see Arthur standing in the doorway.

"Arthur," Merlin said flatly, quickly wiping the tears from his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just… um…" _I came to see that you were all right_, Arthur thought. "I was just passing by, thought I would come see you."

"Oh," said Merlin, not bothering to get up. He looked at the floor, and was immediately reminded of Gaius's situation. He felt the tears reappear, and closed his eyes tightly.

Arthur had never felt more useless. He didn't see how he could help Merlin – he knew this wasn't fair, Gaius was always respectful and kind, one of the least deserving of what was to come. But even though Gaius was the one in jail, he wasn't the one who most needed help right now.

Merlin stared into space, his eyes clouding over with tears, as Arthur crept over to Merlin and knelt beside him.

"Merlin," Arthur spoke.

The warlock wordlessly looked at Arthur. The prince saw it then: how broken the boy was over losing his guardian. How helpless he felt, and how lost, without the physician by his side.

"It'll work out, you know," Arthur said gently.

"And how do you know? How do you know this will all work out?" Merlin shot back, his mood flipping instantly. "And how do you know that Gaius will get out of this alive?" he finished in a whisper.

Arthur swallowed. "I – I don't know, Merlin," he said. "I just have this… feeling."

Arthur placed a comforting hand on his manservant's shoulder.

"And you can't give up now. If you do, the battle's already been lost. You're stronger than that. You've kept hope alive for others so many times. Gaius needs you now, keep it alive for him."

Merlin trembled, sighing shakily. "It's not fair… he didn't even do anything wrong, I swear he didn't! Gaius wouldn't do that, he's loyal to Uther, he– he wouldn't forsake anyone's trust. I… I just want him back, Arthur. And this… place… every second it just reminds me he's not here, and I'm alone." Merlin hid his face in his hands.

Arthur sighed deeply. "I know, and I believe you Merlin. Gaius is a trustworthy man, and this shouldn't be happening. But it is. We need to accept what's happening and fight back. It's the only way we can save him."

Arthur gave Merlin's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"How about we get Guinevere over here and get this place back to the home it once was, hm?"

Merlin wiped his face with his hands and nodded, trying his best to smile, but failing. Arthur faintly smiled back. "I'll go and fetch Gwen, all right?"

Merlin nodded again. "Yeah, thanks," he agreed hoarsely.

With one last squeeze, Arthur stood up and walked to the exit of Merlin's home, stopping at the door.

"Oh, and Merlin."

Merlin turned around.

"You're never alone. Never."

And then Arthur left.

Tears coming back into his eyes, Merlin let a small, but genuine smile light up his face.

He wouldn't give up.

He would keep trying.

He wasn't going to be alone any more.


End file.
